One Piece: Unlimited Adventure
One Piece: Unlimited Adventure is an action-adventure video game for the Nintendo Wii based on the anime and manga series One Piece. It has already been released in Japan on April 26, 2007 and in North America on January 22, 2008. It was not released in Europe. The NTSC (American) release of the game uses the FUNimation voice actors exclusively. Storyline One day, while fishing for provisions (having emptied the Sunny's stores in an ill-advised eating contest), Luffy pulls a strange blue orb from the ocean depths. As the other Straw Hat Pirates express disinterest, Luffy wishes aloud for an island. Seconds later, the orb spontaneously summons one, beaching the Sunny and scattering the crew. Though stunned, the Straw Hats quickly recover and regroup, making camp by the island coast. In doing so, they find a number of wildly different environments, from dense jungles to snow-capped mountains - as well as seemingly endless hordes of hostile pirates and Marines. Throughout, Luffy's orb exhibits several more powers, chief among them a psychic link to the memories of each Straw Hat. This link activates whenever they near one of the ancient stone seals hidden throughout the island, summoning phantasms of their deadliest enemies. Unconcerned, the Straw Hats fight their way through these phantasms, shattering a seal with every victory. All the while, a strange rabbit-like creature named Popola tries to fight them, apparently determined to protect the seals. At first dismissive (and thinking the creature was set to guard some hidden treasure), the Straw Hats reconsider when Robin finds a set of runes detailing the island's history. One thousand years ago, the island held a small but fertile civilization, supported by an elderly sage and his magical orb. This sage had molded Popola from clay and imbued him with life, as a guardian for his people. In time, however, more and more outsiders began to take interest in the island - and his people grew suspicious and hostile, demanding that Popola be refashioned into something that could destroy the outsiders. When the sage refused, his orb was stolen and - despite his warnings - used to animate an idol of island's guardian beast. Corrupted by the islanders' hatred, the orb's magic created a rampaging monster that decimated the island. Even the sage found this monster too powerful to fight; in desperation, he committed his entire soul to one last spell that sealed it within the island. Heartbroken, but dutiful, Popola was left to maintain the spell until the monster was no more. Setting The Straw Hats gain access to a total of eight areas in the game, six which are explorable while the other two serve as a hub and an area for the final boss battle. The areas are as follows: Plain Zone/ Plains to Adventure (U.S) - The central area of the game, connecting six of the main areas. It is where the camp is set up and serves as the "hub" for the game. There is a total of two fishing spots, along with a small wading pool where small fish are available to catch. Explosive rocks are also plentiful, but over the course of the game, they are replaced with treasure chests. Plain Zone also has many flowers, where one can gather honey, as well as large trees rich with fruit. Large rocks can also be found in this area. There are no enemies or bosses. Seaside Zone/ Fossil Beach (U.S) - The first, large explorable area of the game, where Luffy re-unites with his crew-members and meets Popola. There is a total of three fishing spots, one in which Golden Whales can be found. There are also many bare trees, and like the name of the area implies, an ocean. It also has a small cave which connects the sandy area to the rest of the zone. A large scale of a dinosaur can also be found in this area, along with many lakes. The bosses of this area are Smoker and Dracule Mihawk. The optional boss is Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Jungle Zone/ Mysterious Jungle (U.S) - The second area of the game, lush with trees, vines, insects, and ponds. There is one fishing spot and a large, sunken ship serves as the main land-mark of this area. This zone is rich with butterflies, grass, and plants. There are also many poisonous flowers and this is the first area that the Straw Hats encounter rogue pirates. The bosses of this area are Don Krieg and Kaku. The optional boss is Kalgara. Ruins Zone/ Autumn Colored Ruins (U.S) - The third area of the game, containing ruins of a past civilization. The temperature is notably chillier and the leaves are autumn-colored all year round. There is a total of three fishing spots, and this is the only place where Red Fruit can be found on trees. The area also has many burning trees as well as some ancient artifacts that were not destroyed by the guardian beast. This is also the place where the Straw Hat discover that there is an evil on the island. The bosses of this area are Spandam and Enel. The optional boss is Nefertari Vivi. Cave Zone/ Caves of Darkness (U.S) - The fourth area of the game is filled with rocks and waterfalls of lava. There are tunnels connecting Cave Zone with all the other zones in the game. There are a total of two fishing spots, one of which contains lava fish. Different types of moths and frogs can be found here, as well as a lone tree that produces Brown Fruit. The bosses of this area are Arlong and Crocodile. The optional boss is Paulie. Mountain Zone/ Silver Mountains (U.S) - The fifth area of the game is on the snowy, ice-capped peaks of the island's mountains. The whole area is frozen in an icy layer, and there are strong winds blowing throughout the zone. Ice fish and insects can be found here. There are also special kinds of trees here, some that explode, and some that produce the rare Golden Fruit. Frozen rocks and icy walls bar the path of those who explore it. This zone contains one fishing spot. The bosses of this area are Portgas D. Ace and Shanks. The optional boss is Overlimit Chopper. Dimension Zone/ Land To Heaven (U.S) - The sixth area of the game is a large maze and is very confusing to navigate. One progresses through the area by jumping through a series of holes. This is the largest area in the game, and contains strange things, such as Mysterious Vegetables. A possible hazard are the yellow trees in this area that shock any who come near it. Dimension Zone is full of rare insects and fish, and contains many streams, lakes, and waterfalls. There are a total of four fishing spots in this area. The bosses of this area are Rob Lucci and Aokiji. The optional boss is Whitebeard. Abyss Zone/ Beginning and End (U.S) - The final area of the game, as well as the smallest. Unlike all the other zones, there are no items to be found, or any insects and fish to be caught. The only thing that happens here is the final boss fight. Gameplay Story Mode A basic Adventure game with many platforms, some puzzles and much item collecting. Story Mode features seven different large areas (named as "Zones" in Japanese version) that the Straw Hats can explore: ranging from mystifying jungles, to snow-capped mountains, to an area with distorted series of underground tunnels. Each character has their own unique skill-set, and thus, their own unique way of fighting. The characters can explore the areas to further the plot, or to collect items to feed the orb, or to build things that can help the characters along the way such as paths in the form of bridges. Players can also build things for the crew-members to use, such as a kitchen for Sanji (which improves his cooking range), or compounding tools for Chopper. The player can collect ingredients to make food to increase the stats of the characters, or medicine to heal them during battle. As a side-quest, Usopp can build and improve catching net and fishing rods so that players can catch different creatures on the island. All of the items may be key resources in making bombs, components for ultimate attacks or entire weapons such as the Perfect Clima-Tact. During the adventure, characters level up their techniques as well in damage and also effectiveness leading to more attack possibilities over time, some techniques are also strictly being learned through progression in the story mode or the creation of weapons (such as the original Climatact) rather than thresholds in stats or level ups. Vs. Mode Over 40 characters the player meet throughout the game (including basic enemies such as nameless and rank-less marines and final boss) are playable in a battle mode. In Survival mode they must clear 200 enemies of all types (excluding major characters and bosses) with one character, or fight against a computer or a friend in a basic battle which can have teams as large as 8 points or 15 points (each character being worth a number from 1 to 5). There is also an option for handicapping the opponent or the player character to balance the odds. Characters Main Playable These characters are available during the all of the modes (Story, Vs. and Survival): * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Usopp * Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper * Nico Robin * Franky Unlockable Characters These characters can only be used in Vs. Mode and Survival Mode: * Smoker * Dracule Mihawk * Don Krieg * Kaku * Spandam * Enel * Arlong * Crocodile * Portgas D. Ace * Shanks * Rob Lucci * Rob Lucci: Model Leopard * Aokiji * Mr. 2 Bon Kurei° * Nefertari Vivi° * Paulie° * Kalgara° * Monster Chopper° * Whitebeard° * Popola * Evil Guardian ** Evil Master Beast These characters can only be used in VS. Mode. *Various Marines and Pirates *Ancient soldiers native to the island of the game ** Captains of the soldiers (some of which have attacks that symbolize) *** Gin *** Morgan *** Miss Goldenweek *** Pearl *** Kuro *** Wyper *** Bellamy *** Igaram *** Rocket Man ° Optional bosses who have no real part in the story. Original Characters *Popola: a bunny-like Guardian of the island. Most of the game he is only a plot device to show the character's, the island's, and his own past. In the mid-point of the game Popola becomes an unplayable-ally. *Sealed: An old man who created Popola out of clay. He wanted the island to be a paradise for Popola. His backstory along with Popola's is very similar to Tony Tony Chopper's past. *The Evil Guardian (魔人, Majin): The Evil Guardian, also known as "Evil Master Beast" in its final form, is the great evil that plagues the island. The seals on the island were made to keep this beast from destroying the island (and possibly the world). All of its attacks are borrowed from the stronger enemies the Straw Hat Pirates have faced, including Crocodile, "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace , Don Krieg, Aokiji, Rob Lucci, and Enel. *Ancient Soldiers: The underlings of the Evil Guardian. They come in several types, each with their own unique fighting style. The strongest of these underlings can even borrow their attacks from the underlings and the weaker characters that the Straw Hat Pirates have met. These enemies start to appear after the Ruin's seals are broken. Items * Orb: used to unlock seals on the island * Pick Axe: used to dig and to break rocks * Net: used to catch various creatures on the island * Fishing Rod: used to catch fish on the island Cast Changes Name Changes Dub Related Although the production and localization rights have changed hands from 4Kids to FUNimation, several edits that have appeared in games overseen by 4Kids (possibly as the change of hands was in the middle of development) have been carried over such as: * The Marines' uniform shirts have been edited to the 'Navy' version of the uniforms http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2297/1726273935_fe5b0db67c_o.jpg though, notably, the kanji for "Justice" (正義 Seigi) was not edited off the high ranking Marines nor Smoker. * Another edit is Mihawk's sword, which sports a shorter hilt to appear less cross-shaped, as well as his cross necklace, which has had the sides chopped off to eliminate the religious symbolism of a cross. Family Audience Namco Bandai, who ported the game to English, released official CG models and screenshots for the game on their Flickr account. Among such files was the model for the character Smoker going by "Chaser" in the filename and mouseover. The model had been edited from the Japanese version to remove the cigars from the character's mouth. Upon receiving an email from a user from Arlong Park forums concerning the change, Namco Bandai confirmed to the user that they would be aiming for a "family audience". Thusly, the character's name would be changed to the 4Kids and edited FUNimation dub name "Chaser".Namco Bandai emails confirming edits. http://apforums.net/showpost.php?p=655212&postcount=1246 http://apforums.net/showpost.php?p=656479&postcount=1260 As of November 28, 2007, it was confirmed in preview videos posted by IGN that Smoker will be called Smoker in the game, but the cigars in his mouth are still missing.Smoker is kept Although Namco Bandai wanted the game to be geared towards a "family audience", it does have a handful of questionable lines, such as Luffy telling Smoker, "I'm going to kick your ass".Smoker's Entrance cutscene dialogue Censorship of Franky On the American version of the boxart, Franky is absent from both the back and front (while being present on both for the JPN case), possibly as they did not wish to spoil him joining. He does however appear in the booklet (along with mostly crewmembers excluding Vivi), he also appears in the opening cutscene and throughout the game forwards of that like the rest of the crew. The game also starts with the crew on the Thousand Sunny, though it is not particularly "hidden" as it is absent from the original version and present on the back of the American case. Another slight edit that was made was in Franky's joining flashback. In the Japanese version his naked butt is clearly seen,In Franky's flashback, it shows a board in front of his rear. but in the American version a plank was edited sticking up from some of the spare parts around him to censor him. But it was still confirmed that he was supposed to be naked, as Sanji states "Ugh.. Franky! You're not wearing any underwear again!", followed by Luffy throwing Franky's swim briefs to him. Trivia *In Japan, the game came with a Going Merry Wii Remote Holder gift. *The game is renowned for becoming slow when loading once four characters are available to play. *Aside from Shanks, Whitebeard and several other characters are featured despite actually lacking a fighting style being shown for those characters (at this point Shanks and Whitebeard both have only thrown one strike each). This is not the first time in the series this has happened. For example, Grand Battle! and its sequels also featured characters which had not actually fought during the series. i.e Shanks (who at that point had not fought at all). *Luffy uses Gear Second and Gear Third simultaneously, as his special attack while using Gear Second is Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol. The main difference is that unlike the manga, anime and Unlimited Cruise, he does not lose health after doing it and simply shrinks. This is likely because when the game was released, Luffy had not yet used Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Pistol in the manga. *Within the VS mode, each character has a level similar to a tier list where the higher the number, the stronger the character, however it should be noted that this is non-canon and not an accurate measure of the character's actual strength. Also, as with other in-game tier lists, it is subject to matchups and how the game is played (meaning a Level 5 may be disadvantaged against a particular Level 3). *If the player fight a boss which has a real part in the game and is complusory for completing the story (such as Portgas D. Ace, Red Haired Shanks, Mihawk and many others) before the little introduction the boss has a flashback including the character that will show up. However, if the player battle an optional boss, (such as Vivi, Kalgara, or Whitebeard) no flashback appears, but they still have their presentation and the little conversation before the battle. In Whitebeard's case, he had a full motion cutscene with Luffy challenging Whitebeard without initially realizing who he is. **How the island could summon phantasms of Kalgara and Whitebeard - two figures the Straw Hats could not possibly have memories of - is not explained. However, it is possible that the island absorbed the memories from prior visitors. *Zoro is clearly shown using Yubashiri even though the storyline takes place after the Enies Lobby Arc and Shu had already destroyed it. This is because while the game is after the Enies Lobby Arc, it is still before the Thriller Bark Arc, therefore, Zoro had not yet taken Shusui from Ryuma. *Nami's Clima-Tact is shown hanging from a bracelet on her waist, even when she uses it. This only applies to her normal outfit in the game. *This game marked the first time Franky, Aokiji, Paulie, Lucci, and Kaku were legally shown in North America. *Though Kaku is seen briefly in his human form, he is only playable in his Hybrid form. *Due to the game's rarity, a new copy can be sold for as much as $100. *This is the only game in the series to be dubbed by FUNimation. It is also the "last" game overall to be dubbed in English. External Links *Official Japanese Bandai Website *Official English Bandai Website *Jeux-france scans References Site Navigation fr:One Piece: Unlimited Adventure ru:One Piece: Unlimited Adventure Category:Video Games